My Plea
by EmpireEmpress
Summary: Warning: What you are about to read is the raw, unpolished pain that has been bent and forged into something that could be called beautiful.
1. Revealed pg 1

**So, I'm not dead. I've kinda had a rough year. I just moved across the country. It's really different here. I'm an introvert so, I haven't met anyone. I've decided to publish some of the poetry I've been writing. Tell me what you think. (It's free verse so there is no rhyme or rhythm.)**

Chapter 1 - Revealed

Well

Here I am

Sitting here creating another way to let out the pain

Apparently bottling it up and pushing it deep down isn't healthy

To that I say

So what?!

Why do you care about what's healthy for me?!

I don't even know you, lady!

Why do I need to talk about my feelings to you?!

Hey, I've got some news

Why don't you give someone else a go

I'm just going to keep doing what I always do

And if it kills me

Then I won't have to deal with it anymore

~You're just in it for the money I'll pay for your 'therapy'


	2. Revealed pg 2

Unlike my life

I keep everything in my head organized

I've got boxes full of ideas and memories

I've got filing cabinets for the things I've learned

VHS tapes of all the moments I want to relive

But, in the very back

In a dark corner

Hidden from everything and everyone

Is a crate

Double padlock

Steel chains

Titanium walls

Inside that crate is the part of myself nobody wants to see

~And sometimes that crate isn't enough to hold it


	3. Revealed pg 3

I used to always have a smile on my face

I used to be so happy

Whenever I look in the mirror now

I ask

What happened?

I don't know

I guess I grew up

I guess I saw the world for what it really was

A cold place where

The strong survive

And

The wicked thrive

~It makes sense why I changed


	4. Revealed pg 4

My chest hurts

Right where my heart is

It's hard to breathe

I just wish it all would stop

I just want it to end

~ I just want to feel okay again


	5. Revealed pg 5

**This one is a little religious. Skip if you don't want to read about it. It's not pushing my views or anything. I know some people now days are overly touchy about religion. Hopefully you'll read and understand, maybe even tell how you feel.**

My mother had breast cancer

Everyday she thanks God that she's alive

One day she thanked God for giving her cancer

I asked her why

She replied

"I needed to go through that to make me a better person"

No she didn't

She was already an amazing person

The best one around

Her job was to save people for Christ sake!

Why would she ever need to be told she had to be better?!

I don't care if you're powerful enough to stop the universe with a snap of your fingers

You have no right to hurt my mother because she's 'not good enough'

~I don't care if this is throwing away my ticket to heaven


	6. Revealed pg 6

Well, here goes nothing

I'm depressed

I've checked off the signs

Not wanting to get up in the morning

Always tired

No interest in anything anymore

Wishing for death

It makes the weight a little lighter telling you

~That is, if anybody's listening


	7. Revealed pg 7

Are you deaf

Or

Are you just cruel

You ask me to tell you my problems

But, when I open my mouth

You disappear

I always sit and listen

Why can't you?

I listen to you complain

She said this!

I can't believe he did that!

But if I ever need to tell you something

You're never around

~I'd get better conversation with a wall than with you


	8. Revealed pg 8

I lie here

Desperate for someone to hold me

For someone to love me

I close my eyes and imagine my soulmate running their fingers through my hair

Whispering sweet nothings in my ear

Telling me that they love me

That I'm wanted

That I'm not alone

Then I open my eyes

And they're gone

No more gentle touches

No more sweet lullabies

Just cold, empty loneliness

And the crushing weight of reality

~I give so much love, yet receive nothing


	9. Revealed pg 9

I'm so cold

I just want somebody to hold me

It's like my heart is frozen

I'm waiting for somebody to thaw it

Everytime I laugh

I become more hollow

Slowly becoming just a shell

Then one day

That shell will shatter

And blow away like dust in the wind

~Hopefully, somebody will sweep up all the pieces


	10. Revealed pg 10

I'm nearing my breaking point

I can't keep taking your hits

Those dreams I wake up crying from

Those cruel words that I'll always believe

The cold, lonely reality I'm living in

Makes me numb everywhere

~But, even in numbness, I still feel pain


	11. Revealed pg 11

I can't keep bottling this up

One day it's going to be too much

That'll be the day I fall off the edge

The funny part is

I seem so stable, but one more push and I'll

Crumble

~Looks aren't everything


	12. Revealed pg 12

I took a moment to breathe today

Then it hit me

I had just lost everything

Again

My life is nothing but an endless cycle

It pounds me into the deep pit of depression

And as soon as I crawl back out

It beats me back in

Harder

~They say I'll become a diamond, but I'm sure I'll become dust


	13. Revealed pg 13

I'm shaking

The bitter cold of loneliness has left me

Numb

I can't feel anything anymore

I'll just have to lay here waiting

Waiting for someone to notice I'm falling apart

It hurts watching everyone act so ignorant

It makes me wonder if they really care

I'm not looking for attention

I just don't want to be like this anymore

~What do I do to fix this?


	14. Revealed pg 14

I found my tether

Someone to keep me from falling apart

We are birds of a feather

And I've given them my heart

Together we've traveled through thick and thin

Carrying on together wayward as can be

The closest of kin

A truly amazing family

~And everyday I am thankful for them


End file.
